Sonic Genocide
by legoeric20041
Summary: About 2 months after the battle against Eggman, Infinite, and the Phantom Ruby, the original Metal Sonic is reactivated and using the ruby's power after finding it in the abandoned Mortar Canyon becomes a new robot, Metallix. He took down Sonic and Tails laying waste to portions of earth even when things seemed to get back to normal. The ultimate test is at hand.
1. On the Horizon

Sonic The Hedgehog accompanied by the allied forces of Emerald Town, Sunset Heights, G.U.N, and the Mystic Jungle defeated the evil forces of robots, Infinite, and Phantom Ruby clones led by Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik. The rebuilding of the world began soon after with Eggman seeming to have disappeared nowhere to be found.

 _It's been 2 months since then…_

The blue hedgehog was looking into the night sky on top of the roof of a lighthouse at Emerald Beach. Sonic: I've been doing this for so long yet, I feel as though this isn't the end. Could Eggman really be gone? As long as the world is safe I guess I can rest easy, it has been two months. Sonic knows it couldn't have been that easy and everyone else knows that too, but have been trying to go back to normal.

However the allies of Sunset Heights and the Mystic Jungle are traumatized, especially since some of their loved ones who died in the explosion of the Egg Destroyer. Depression was especially an issue considering the destruction, fires in the jungle, dissertation across beaches and forest, dogfights breaking out in the Grand Metropolis' Power Plant, and Egg Titans stomping through destroyed cities and the broken Red Gate Bridge.

Infinite, the mercenary creature who offered to help Eggman in his pursuit was another case. The genetic altering of him was a strange thing to get use to and when he was powered up by the original Phantom Ruby he became nearly unstoppable only to be beaten as the allies were advancing. Like Eggman he disappeared into the unknown, never to be seen again was an understatement as said by Sonic after that battle.

Meanwhile in a tube was Sonic's long time metallic counterpart, Metal Sonic. Waking up and looking around, he found himself in a unknown location somewhere close to Westside Island but in the middle sometime away from Apotos. Rubbing the glass he was trapped in he poked it once with his index finger cracking the glass and breaking out.

Metal Sonic instantly remembered being shut down 10 years ago after Shadow brought him back to Eggman having fought the Ifrit with Sonic, Silver, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails. His scanner showed his level as normal meaning he was just woken up. But Metal's internal communicator started beeping as a digital image of Eggman came up speaking to him.

Eggman: Metal Sonic, are you online? Metal nodded. Eggman: Listen, I'm currently stuck in the Null Space created by the ruby, I want you to retrieve the ruby from the destroyed Mortar Canyon. Once you find it, using a new integration program I installed into you, you'll be upgraded into a new robot. Metal seems suspicious, but realized he'll finally be able to become more than the original Sonic ever could be, a 2nd chance. Eggman: Remember, this is a direct order! I'll have to see your progress later on, but you can count on me to find a way out of this place. Eggman out!

Cranking his vision to full power he flew through the roof of the area staring down Westside Island and Apotos before dashing through the sky to the Ancient Ruins going through a destroyed metallic cave. He jumped into the canyon seeing the damaged tower by the area where the final battle took place in the distance. Clenching his fist Metal Sonic was off.

Stage 1- Desolate Canyon:Ancient Ruins

Dashing down a chipped spiral tower Metal jumped from a ramp at the bottom dropping into the halfpipe esque canyon. He quick stepped while dashing from left to right to avoid each broken pillar and before going on a grind rail he jumped over some destroyed turrets that became spikes. Switching from rail to rail avoiding metallic walls he went through a loop de loop dashing off the grind rail to swifty drift left to slow himself from falling off the broken guardrails.

He then boosted out of the turn going through a slope down jumping over a spike wall only to dash through two narrow walls after jumping once more. Coming out he dashed up a ramp launching himself into the air, he boosted afterwards skydiving while moving past active lasers before Drill Driving into them head first. Metal continued going through a spiral bridge going up some tight hills that he had to slow himself down for, making his way up a destroyed ramp he crossed it before Home Attacking into a purple target.

A trap door opened as he dropped in going through the pitch black room with red lights cutting corners each and every way in order to not set off mines. Getting out of the tunnel by means of a zipline, it led him to another loop de loop that went upwards almost at 90 degrees. Reaching the top Metal while running through some more hills saw the tower just up ahead as he drifted right entering a damaged tower as he stopped finally seeing the ruby.

Rings: 0

Time: 3:00

Score: 5000

Perfect Bonus: 5000

Total Score: 10000

Rank: S

Picking up the ruby Metal instantly scanned to make sure no other lifeforms were in the area, there weren't any. Metal then inserted it into his chest area turning on the integrator, as soon as that happened he felt a shock a immense pain go through him before kneeling down. He was engulfed by a burst of light as he emerged as a completely different robot, he opened his eyes with a new purple shade.

One week later…. Emerald Town was under attack! But what's odd is, what's the new threat?!

Egg Pawns and Metocks dropping from everywhere destroying things until Sonic and Tails came on the scenes.

Sonic: Seems Eggman's at it again. Tails: But are we sure it's him? Sonic sighed. Sonic: Not sure, but we'll find out soon enough. He dashed off instantly Home Attacking into some Spinners, dropping from the chain to boost through Dragordz'. Tails had Shield Breakers approaching him as he spawned metallic cannons from pocket dimensions that broke their shields before firing lasers at them.

Just then mini Egg Titans dropped in as Sonic dashed past them whipping up a blue tornado to knock them on their feet before Light Speed Attacking through them. A laser came from out of nowhere blasting over Sonic into a building knocking it down as it crashed into a nearby fountain. Lasers started coming from out of nowhere striking down buildings and the road along with wires.

Sonic: Alright whoever you are, come on out and we can settle this quickly! Sonic got no response as another laser came down trying to strike him only for Sonic to backflip over it landing. Tails: I think we should be more concerned with the collateral damage! Sonic: I may not be able to save everyone in the long run, but I'll give it a try this time! Dashing out of the way of another laser Sonic went through some of the rubble helping out others who were trapped under there and giving them a reassuring thumbs up.

The lasers stopped by the time Sonic got everyone who was anyone out of the almost decimated main area. Tails: Hey they stopped. Sonic: Not for long! As he said that a red robot appearing to look like Metal Sonic except red with sharper edges, claws, and a cape teleported in view. Sonic: This can't be, Metal Sonic? ?: No, at least not anymore, just call me Metallix. Sonic: Well if it's not Eggman, then it must be you! Metallix: Yes. Sonic: He's always making new toys for me to play with, how generous! Metallix glared at him.

Sonic: What, can't take a joke? Metallix: You still at it with your constant foolery. Sonic: Guess you could say that. Now do us a favor a stop firing! Metallix: I'm afraid I can't hedgehog, cause this world as you know it will be nothing more than target practice when I'm done. Sonic: In that case, let's settle this now! Metallix: I guarantee you'll lose, but since you insist, then it's fight I'll have. Tails: Sonic, what if you lose? Sonic: Well buddy, risks must be taken. And for me, that means everything. Tails: Alright, be careful. Metallix: Let's begin.

Stage 2- Vs. Metallix:Emerald Town

Metallix started off by creating two electric pillars next to him as Sonic jumped in. He shot a line of fire at Sonic as Sonic slid under but couldn't quite Home Attack him. Metallix crushed the pillars sending the pieces at him with Sonic Home Attacking into all of them to then hit him.

Shaking off that hit Metallix charged himself up swooping down from multiple attempts to hit Sonic only for Sonic to jump over each swoop. Four pillars pop up with Metallix going into the air over Sonic dropping each one on top of one another, tipping it over Sonic ran from the falling tower of pillars before Metallix came back down.

Rubble fell down from the impact allowing for Sonic to dash onto them and Home Attack into him again, as he landed he quick backflipped away from bolts fired off by Metallix. The robot dropped down to the ground Spin Dashing into Sonic before floating back into the sky, Sonic used the rubble to once again Home Attack.

At this point Metallix created a shield around him surrounded by orbs, one orb was dropped on the ground that spewed out fire pillars with Sonic going over each pillar to get to Metallix jumping into him. Two other orbs fell down that sent electricity and ice, he Jump Dashed across the electricity and jumped on the ice to Metallix.

Metallix created an energy sphere, he threw it at Sonic as it chased him with Sonic dashing through Emerald Town to Red Gate Bridge, as the sphere approached him he slid under. The sphere losing its navigation crashed into Metallix tossing him back far. He finally gave up skidding to the ground.

Sonic: Hey, I'll play with you some other time! Metallix opened his eyes with anger as he charged himself up. Metallix: This is only a first, you just got lucky. Sonic: Really? If that was the case I would've been done for years ago. Metallix: You think just because you're the fastest hedgehog around that you can defeat all adversaries? I don't think so. Tails: Sonic's gone to the great beyond to get where he is now, you can't doubt what he's done. Metallix: I'm not doubting Prower, but his days are outnumbered. Sonic: What do you mean by that?

Using his powers Sonic didn't have time to register a falling builder. Sonic: Ah! But before he could move, it was too late, Sonic was crushed by the entire thing with Tails in shock. Tails: Sonic. Tails rushed at Metallix with a punch only for him to be blocked and uppercutted into unconsciousness. Metallix then realized something he did that Metal couldn't, defeat Sonic and Tails, looking at his hands his eyes glowed brighter as he had a new objective.

Metallix: Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, and the Time Stones? I can only imagine if all those powers were mine, it would be glorious carnage, and as for Earth it would be nothing more than a playground. Toppling a building over Tails as he did with Sonic Metallix set off planning to commit mass genocide, and with them out of the way, taking over world had never been so easy until now.

All of his anger would soon turn into despair, and that Sonic, his use to be lonesome copy was out for the count. 

Mission Failed: We'll get em next time.


	2. Rising Tides, Crashing Skies

It all happened in the blink of an eye, Sonic and Tails were nowhere around and things went from bad to worse. Metallix sent onslaughts of robots, aircrafts, and Dragoons, within the first few days Metallix had in his possession 5 emeralds, the Master Emerald, and 4 Time Stones. While the previous forces fought stronger, the amplified power of the real Phantom Ruby from Metallix proved too much.

Sunset Heights was burned to the ground in various bombings, the Grand Metropolis and it's Power Plant was taken over, and Metallix was trying to occupy the rest of the world such as South Island and Westside Island. Without Sonic things seemed bleak and barren, but they knew they had to keep it together if they were going to survive. And even then the rest of the world wasn't going to be spared anyway.

Knuckles was running through the Mystic Jungle trying to get to the Grand Metropolis, Power Plant, and Central City to try and fight off the robots that were there. He took a slow turn running alongside the waterslide that was being bombarded with Aero Chasers and Motobugs. Jumping to some high platforms over the waterslide he didn't waste any time dashing off. Knuckles: Angel Island and the Master Emerald are important, but as of now I'm only doing this to make things easier for myself and others.

Stage 3- Assault Terrain:Mystic Jungle

Immediately grinding on a rail Knuckles switched to another to avoid an oncoming Buzzbomber. Sliding down the other he jumped off a spring into some ruins, after dash punching into Shield Breakers he headed out. Getting out of there he ledge jumped to the water slide, he slid down it crashing into Motobugs that were coming down.

Sliding to the left off the the slide he ran on the side of a huge tree before heading into the jungle. Aero Chasers flew in from behind bombing him with fire as he jumped or went in different directions to avoid them, they eventually floated up crashing into a branch. Knuckles ran through a loop de loop before dash punching into a line of Egg Pawns, he skidded along the side a a cliff before falling into the slide.

This time as he was sliding down he saw explosions happening in the distance and in the jungle, as Knuckles was about to slide over a hill he jumped gliding back into the jungle. He ran into a closed metallic door pushing a button to open into instantly seeing the bring that lead to Central City on fire with some Chainers on it.

Knuckles ran down the bridge destroying the punch combo before running off to the burning city as a part of the bridge collapsed behind him. Knuckles: Just my luck, hum?

Rings: 0

Time: 4:15

Score: 4000

Perfect Bonus: 6000

Total Score: 10000

Rank: S

As Knuckles ran in he already saw Shadow and Silver taking care of some Mini Titans, Shadow landed multiple Chaos Spears while Silver lifted some up and tossed them around. Knuckles: The Power Plant! Silver: Yeah, we've been trying to get there while protecting the city but these enemies just keep coming! Shadow: Our best chance is for one of us to sneak by there. Knuckles: Well I can't do it. Silver: Shadow, you should go! Shadow: I agree, I'll be back.

Shadow rushed down a damaged road with Knuckles and Silver covering him, he eventually ended up in the Grand Metropolis seeing the place nearly destroyed. The Power Plant was mechanized being silver and red with dark skies hanging over and robots everywhere, aircraft were flying around and the lava was pouring everywhere. Shadow: I don't know whos doing this, but I know what we'll make them stop. Shadow looked at the door frowning before skating in.

Stage 4- Fear Factory:Grand Metropolis

H-VC-A's hovered in the air as soon as he entered, Shadow Homing Attacked each one jumping into a tube from behind seeing the result of the Power Plant's fate. Existing the tube he ran up a ramp turning left sides back to a straight path while quick stepping out of the way from bombs. He ran down a ramp going through a loop de loop before bouncing on some springs.

The springs bounced him to a busted door with Egg Fighters spawning in, Shadow sent a ray of Chaos Spears at them as they were blown to pieces. Shadow ran out of another busted door to see lava pouring out from various pipes and containers. Luckily platforms floated up in the air allowing him to jump from some pillars to the outside.

When he got outside he took a hang glider that was there, soaring through the air seeing lava and broken machinery below Eggales flew up alongside him. Shadow blasted them out of the sky by drilling the glider into them, turning himself left he landed in a sequence of doors closing behind him as he skydived. Escaping the doors he slid under a acid tank sliding down a hill that led him to a rail.

On the rail bombs dropped ahead of him creating gaps that he had to jump over, the end of the rail was bended upwards with a spring at the end. Shadow sprang to a hook speeding fast down an assembly line before dropping down to a huge floating platform declaring victory with his arms crossed. Shadow: Too easy for me.

Rings: 0

Time: 5:20

Score: 6000

Perfect Bonus: 2000

Total Score: 8000

Rank: B

The platform crashed down sinking into the lava with Shadow teleporting to the computer room to disable the machinations, he pressed it disabling the robots, stopping the lava flows, and cooling the place down which in turn cooled the lava. "Atmosphere at normal levels" the machine had said as Shadow teleported out of the Power Plant.

Outside Shadow found many many robots destroyed and damaged with Knuckles and Silver looking severly tired as the clouds cleared with the sun shining through. Shadow: If this is any indication, things weren't looking too good on your end. Knuckles: Yup, so many robots. Silver: Yeah if wasn't for you we probably would've been done for. Shadow: Hmph. But what happened to Sonic and Tails? Knuckles: Still don't know, but I do know that's half of the reason we're in this mess. Shadow: I take the other as the doctor's doing? Silver: Eggman may have went missing, but what did he create that could be this destructive? Knuckles: He had to have used the ruby to do it, the _real_ one.

In a magenta metallic room Sonic The Hedgehog awoke slowly to the sounds of beeps and machinery finding he couldn't move his arms and legs. Sonic: Where am I? That's when a familiar red robot floated down as Sonic connected the dots. Sonic: Metallix! Metallix: So you remember a week ago, splendid. Sonic: Alright, I'm taking you down when I get out of here! Metallix: A threat that you can't even make? I've already planned the destruction of Earth, you can't delay the inevitable. Sonic: Destroying the world and killing many is your goal? That's no good. Metallix: I honestly have no plans for you, other than destruction, say goodbye.

Taking aim at Sonic Metallix shot out a plasma shot as Sonic quickly tilted his head down which destroyed what was holding him, dropping to the floor Sonic Jump Dashed over another shot running away. Sonic: Sorry man, but I gotta juice! He then dashed off triggering various alarms and security breaches.

Sonic dashed to a long hallway as robots continued chasing him down.

Stage 5- Metallic Carnage:?

He jumped off a ledge sky diving down a vertical shaft dodging lasers and Aero Chasers before landing to go through a loop de loop being in a hall as Eggales flew above him. They tried to chase after him but he sped up with them getting a wall to the face exploding. Continuing to go down the hall Sonic Homing Attacked a Chainer to pieces, he pushed a nearby box to a switch opening a door in front of him.

Once the door opened Sonic wall jumped up vertical walls while avoiding lasers up to a spring, springing to a track he dashed through loops, turns, ramps, and straight paths. After going down a ramp Sonic slid under some closing doors turning left to go on a grind rail. It was very brief as he crashed into the outside area of the unknown place after be halted by a stopper placed there. Outside he found a tower with a red ladder, climbing the ladder he arrived at a platform connecting to another bridge.

The tower and bridge began to rumble after being shot by a robot pursuing Sonic, the tower and bridge fell down along with Sonic who charged a Spin Dash barely making it to the other tower. Sonic: If they were trying to destroy me, they're doing a very good job at it. When Sonic looked down he saw clouds and mini Egg Carrier like ships. He climbed down the other tower running across another bridge while jumping over missiles, at the end he Light Speed Dashed through some rings to a hallway filled with robotic sea creatures on the outside.

Running through the aquarium like hallway he used giant fans under him at the end of the tunnel to propel himself to some floating Gunners. Home Attacking the Gunners he Jump Dashed to a platform before jumping to some more staying clear of sharp pendulums that swung by. Upon landing on the last platform it rocketed him out of the inside area, it ran out of fuel dropping itself and Sonic through the sky seeing the unknown area fade from view. Sonic: Come on step it up!

Rings: 47

Time: 4:59

Score: 7000

Perfect Bonus: 3000

Total Score: 14700

Rank: X

However Sonic wasn't out of it yet, a ginormous silver robot flew down hovering at 200 mph and appearing 10x taller than Sonic as he was falling. Sonic: So you're the big cheese! Can't say I wasn't expecting this, I'll wipe the floor with you in no time. With that, the battle began.

Stage 6- Vs. The Scrambler:Steel Skies

It punched at the falling platform with Sonic jumping up and running on the arm quickly Home Attacking into the large core before ground pounding back to the platform. It and Sonic did the same thing twice more, that's when it had fireballs hovering around it, tossing them at Sonic he dodged them the best he could in the small space hitting the last one back.

Spawning in the fireballs it lined them up like a bar throwing it horizontally to Sonic as Sonic ducked but then the bar came back as Sonic Quick Stepped past it instead while continuing to hold on. Sonic: Is that all you got? After his small taunt the robot backed up charging its core at Sonic.

From the core came a laser with Sonic jumping, sliding, and crawling under before charging a Homing Attack at the core stomping back down to the platform as the robot came back up close. It used its arms to grab the small platform and shake it, Sonic was flung off but quickly recovered after Home Attacking the core again.

The robot went to the side of the platform shooting spike pillars at it, Sonic jumped over each pillar with the pillars dropping to the ground below until Sonic jumped on the tip top of the last one and jumped into it. Making a last ditch effort the robot began slamming itself down on the platform completely. Sonic: Whoa, that's a big one! Sonic simply charged a Light Speed Attack that went through the core and robot completely as the other huge pieces fell off. Sonic: That's right, all bark and no bite!

Sonic was falling on the top of the robots' torso bracing himself for impact as he saw the Earth and a icy tundra in view. Sonic: I'm gonna crash, ah! He fell down with the robot sinking into icy waters while Sonic flew into a roll down snowy mountains.

Mission Progress 5%: Is that it?


End file.
